Student Experiments
by wingnutdawn
Summary: students make Madame Pomfrey's day. Minerva is amused. Severus gets hit by one.


**Student Experiments **

Madame Pomfrey was busy in her domain known to all as the the Hospital ward.She was happily going over the ward making sure eveything was in its place and checking the couple of patients she had to make sure their bones were mending correctly.

Children were coming in quite a bit lately with more physical injuries and accidental magic injuries than normal.The Quidditch matches were getting more intense as the year went on. The Students were very much more competative this year than most others she could remember.

In Classes there seemed to be contests as to who could create the most outrageous injuries upon one another. Weird situations cropped up and she had to be inventive to the cure for each student that came in. Potion inducd, charm induced. You name it the variations seemed to be endless.

The Ministry of Magic had an idea for a project and had talked to Albus Dumbledore about it.

It would be Albus Dumbledore who had to announce that an award of 300 points would be given to the house with the most inventive and imaginative experiment, nothing that would cause permanent injury or death allowed. What did he think they would do? A muggle science fair experiment?

Potter and his friends Granger and Weasley went togeather and created an invisability potion that you took which was controlled by your own will. Scary thought

The Weasley Twins were up to their usual mischief and created some joke potion that caused a person to bounce about like a muggle rubber ball. Too bad that some couldnt control where they bounced . That is one hell of a long drop from the Astronomy Tower . At least they bounced with no injuries to speak of.

Malfoy was working on something with a few Slytherin and Griffindor students would you believe. Now that was unusual to say the least. Madame Pomfrey was a little nervous about that one.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't too sure as to how far this bit of madness would go but she hoped that it would soon be over.

Professsor Snape was brought in by Minerva McGonagall who was looking a little shell shocked and he was glowing like a ruddy rainbow. Colours were mixing and flowing all over his skin and his eyes kept flashing.

Madame Pomfrey stared at them and asked what don't tell me you two were going to enter this crazy contest of Albus's.

Minerva said "No we were patroling the grounds when some students were trying out some charm experiment of theirs and Severus accidently walked in between and got hit by all five charms at once.

I just stepped back in time so l didn't get it like Severus did."

Madame Pomfrey observed Severus's condition and he was not too happy about his tendency to glow and flash like a muggle neon sign. He definately was not in a good mood about it.

Madame Pomfrey thought 'Can't say I blame him, I am just about to the limit myself."

"Are you okay Minerva? Other than being a little shocked?" Madae Pomfrey asked while trying a treatment on Severus.

"Im fine otherwise, er was that supposed to happen?" questioed Minerva who was watching Severus's condition with interest.

Severus was not just glowing now he was transforming into a large sized cat, still changing colours.

"I dont think that was the right treatment, I think I bettter try something else." Madame Pomfrey said

" Minerva who were the five students that did this? Curious results if I may say so."

Severus Just glared and showed his fangs in a snarl and his long tail whipped around in anger as he wasn't too amused , in fact he thought it a bit humiliating.

Minerva told her "It was Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan from my house. Sounds weird that they would work together but there we are."

Severus changed back to himself with less glowing colours in fact they were more muted and said "Wierd is not exactly what I would call it but then it wasn't my idea to hold this crazy contest, I told Albus he was asking for trouble but he thought it would be fun."

Minerva watching the shifting muted colours flow across Severus's face couldn't help herself and laughed, "If the result was to make Slythern students and Griffindor to work together it was worth it Severus."

Severus checking to see that he was at least in human form growled back"Right, very funny you pair... hahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA." Poor Severus was suddenly unable to stop laughing as the colours faded and a tickling sensation developed.

Madame Pomfrey "Oh great another side effect." She managed to neutaralize this last effect with a itch removal charm and gave Severus a potion to prevent a reoccurance...she hoped.

It took about fifteen minutes for the charm and potion to kick in but finally Severus was back to his normal sweet (HMHMHM) self. Draco and company had to figure out how they did that charm mixed with what Madame Pomfrey had to do and work that up as an experiment hopefully not to be repeated on said teacher again. Severus wanted to know how it was done for future reference...

The Contest winners were announced at the end of the year by the ministry officials who judged the efforts by the participating students. A lot of imaginative efffort had gone out that year and it was a very hard decision but the winning house was the combination of Slytherin and Griffindor for that 'amusing' development of the multicolour transforming charm by the five students from Slytherin and Griffindor houses.with runners up from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

300 points apiece to Slytherin house and Griffindor and 200 points each to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were given for all their hard work and inventiveness.


End file.
